Mobile and portable wireless digital devices are nowadays commonly used to communicate with other devices connected either through a public or private network or through direct, sometimes ad hoc, wireless connections. Often, highly private or sensitive information is exchanged over a wireless connection that may be or may not be secure. Access may involve access to a bank account or access to a house, a garage or a car. In general, it is desirable to keep the information that is exchanges as private as possible or make sure access is authorized.
The information itself can be protected by coding or cryptography, using certification and public/private key approaches. Cryptography goes a long way to protect data during transmission. That is: even if the signal is stolen by a malfeasant, the coding with some cipher protects a user against unauthorized access to private data or private data access. Unfortunately, servers connected to the Internet are increasingly subject to hacking. This may include access to keys that may enable malfeasants to access accounts or sensitive files.
Validation or authorization for access in most cases takes place by way of a fairly constant or invariant parameter, such as a user name and a password. It is believed that currently no validation of a device or a user exists that is variable and impossible or at least very difficult to predict.
Accordingly, novel and improved methods and devices are required that use difficult to predict parameters to validate or authorize a device or a user to gain access to a device, an accounts, a building, a vehicle or any other protected property.